Juntos por siempre
by BakoNya
Summary: Boda de Attakai y Masaki, gracias por asistir...


La mañana llegaba lentamente, el lugar estaba completamente silencioso, el peli-negro de ojos oscuros despertó y colocando sus anteojos miro hacia el reloj, aún era temprano, con algo de pereza se levantó y miro el traje blanco colgado en su puerta, había llegado el día, al fin estaría para siempre al lado de su niño de caramelo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de que estrepitosamente las chicas entraran a su habitación con la manguera en mano y un montón de esponjas de mango.

\- ¿Qué diab… - la peli-azul dejo que el agua de la manguera golpeara al chico por completo, que con dificultad podía respirar

\- No hay tiempo para que te bañes – le dijo Sophielle que junto con Chiaki comenzaron a tallar el cuerpo del muchacho con cierta dificultad, pues no dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo

\- Basta – trataba de cubrirse para que las tres muchachas lo dejaran tranquilo – ya basta – tomo una de sus almohadas y se cubrió del ataque de las chicas

\- Suficiente – entro el peli-azul y le quito la manguera a su hermana – aún hay tiempo, así que déjenlo tranquilo – arrastrando a las tres chicas fuera de la habitación, dejo que el peli-negro se secara, vaya mañana estaba teniendo

 **… Por otro lado…**

El prometido de Attakai se había levantado temprano para preparar a su hermanita y a Kenek, el bebé se encontraba recostado en su carrito mientras Masaki ayudaba a Nissa a cepillar su cabello, la peli-negra miraba en el espejo indiferente, no es que no quisiera ver a su hermano feliz, pero era lo único que le quedaba y sentía que el de ojos oscuros se lo estaba arrebatando, soltó un suspiro cuando su hermano terminaba de cepillar su cabello y lo amarraba con un listón del mismo color del vestido que llevaría

\- Esta listo – le sonrió a su hermanita y miro su entristecido rostro en el espejo – no estés triste – la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio un poco su cabello – nunca te dejare sola

La chiquilla sonrió un poco y se separó para ir a vestirse, Masaki miro de reojo a Kenek quien mordía su cobijita

\- Bueno bebé, es tu turno – se acercó al pequeño para comenzar a cambiarlo

 **… De vuelta…**

\- ¡No quiero! – se escucharon los gritos de la peli-negra creadora de los habitantes de aquella casa quien corría por entre los muebles y estantes para intentar escapar de sus queridas OC quienes trataban de ponerle un vestido para el evento, más pronto que tarde se vio arrinconada tal cual un gatito y miro atemorizada la forma en la que la veían las chicas, quienes se abalanzaron sobre ella y entre gritos y pataleos la terminaron vistiendo

\- Que bien te queda Bako – sonrió Chiaki, viendo con las demás el vestido que le habían puesto

\- No te ves mal – bajaba de su habitación el peli-negro ya con su traje puesto y veía divertido la cara de molestia de su creadora por tener que llevar vestido - ¿Quién falta? – pregunto mirando a las chicas que quedaban en la sala

\- Los demás se adelantaron – le respondió Sophielle que peinaba la alborotada melena se su creadora quien comía chocolate tranquilamente

\- Entonces vamos – término de bajar el peli-negro y se encamino a la puerta seguido por los demás

 **… Y donde Masaki…**

El peli-negro estaba sentado en la sala junto a su pequeño Kenek, esperando a que los demás llegaran para poder irse a donde sería la ceremonia, Kira salió de su habitación vistiendo un vestido rojo algo largo y sorpresivamente para él, con el cabello amarrado

Después de ella, también su hermano mayor salió, vistiendo un elegante traje negro y a su lado el más joven del lugar llevaba también un traje negro, ambos llevaban el cabello atado

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Nissa que había sido la última en salir al lado de Aqua quien vestía un vestido azul claro y llevaba el cabello completamente recogido, los demás asintieron y salieron hacia la limusina que les habían alquilado para ir al lugar

 **… En otro lugar…**

En el lugar donde Masaki había decidido que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia ya tenía a varios invitados esperando, entre ellos Tami, quien llevase ese día un vestido rojo de tirantes floreado con un listón en su cintura y zapatos color negro, a su lado Sorato quien se había sentado al lado de Benjamín, ambos jóvenes de lo más formales, hablaban tranquilamente, y al lado de Benjamín, Alexander quien al igual que su OC se había vestido de gala para la ocasión, Shizen y Alex se sentaron atrás de ellos, Shizen con una blusa color beige de cuello alto y abierto, una falda de holanes color mamey y zapatos color piel y Alex con un poco menos formal que el resto, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa morada acompañada de una corbata roja.

Del otro lado del pasillo estaba Auroxx, que por única ocasión uso un vestido de espalda descubierta no muy largo color negro y zapatos altos del mismo color, a su lado estaba Yugata, quien llevaba un vestido a strapless adornado con un holán en contorno a la parte superior del vestido, de color negro y al igual que su creadora, zapatos negros

Por el pasillo entraba Maryllon quien llevase ese día un vestido azul oscuro de corte griego con zapatos blancos, a su lado Nanami quien iba con un vestido blanco escotado en forma de corazón reía de Mei quien iba acompañada del príncipe de hielo, chica llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas y una trenza estilo francesa y su acompañante un traje azulado con camisa blanca, caminaron y se sentaron del lado derecho a esperar a que la ceremonia diera comienzo

Tras ella entro Haruhi con un vestido de dos capas, negro, hasta las rodillas, apegado desde las caderas hasta el busto, es de tirantes delgados con escote en V y se sentó del lado izquierdo sonriendo, segundos más tarde entraron sus OC con sus acompañantes, Taishi y Tetsuya iban de lo más formales al lado de Afuro y Kazemaru, mientras que Lizzy lucía un vestido en varias capas de color gris-celeste hasta medio muslo de largo, de tirantes amarrada en el cuello dejándole un escote en V y era tomada del brazo por Kirino, las tres parejas se sentaron del lado izquierdo y esperaron a que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Kira entro después al lado de Nissa cargando al pequeño Kenek y se fueron a sentar a la parte de enfrente donde Yokaze la esperaba sonriendo, del otro lado se estaba sentando Bako junto al resto de sus OC que estaban impacientes porque ya comenzara.

El sacerdote que oficiaría el matrimonio camino por el pasillo hasta la parte de enfrente, y se ubicó en el pulpito de aquel bello lugar que había sido adornado por rosas rojas, por el significado de "amor eterno" y abrió el pequeño libro que llevaba sobre este. Entro el novio y camino bajo la fija mirada de sus invitados por el pasillo repleto de pétalos y se posiciono en su sitio. La orquesta que era dirigida por Emiko empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Entraron las damas de honor acompañadas de los padrinos del novio, Nissa iba acompañada por Takeru, Chiaki iba acompañada por Christian y Natsuki iba acompañada por su hermano Hinata. Tras ellos entraron los más jóvenes, Ryuto caminaba sonrojado tirando más pétalos por el lugar y Marshall a su lado caminaba con un cojín donde llevaba las argollas

Por último, entro Masaki caminando a la derecha de su hermano mayor quien miraba a los presentes sonrojado por tener que hacer eso, llegaron al altar y Saga se retiró a su asiento en silencio. Masaki estaba nervioso, bajo la mirada sonrojado y algo tembloroso, miro de reojo al de ojos oscuros quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa, lo que hizo que se calmara un poco

La boda empezó.

-Buenas tardes a todos los aquí presentes. El día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión en sagrado matrimonio a Attakai Yoshikawa y Masaki Nakamura – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la ceremonia

Hasta ahora la ceremonia iba tranquila, el maestro de ceremonias hablaba de lo importante que era el matrimonio, los invitados miraban atentamente al reverendo, más pronto que tarde la ceremonia comenzaba a llegar al final

-Ahora, escucharemos con atención los votos de los novios- Dio pie el sacerdote a la que para muchos era la parte más emotiva

Attakai y Masaki volvieron la vista hacia para quedar frente a frente, ambos con un sonrojo tímido en las mejillas, tomaron las manos del otro, el de orbes ambarinos suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar

\- No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados. – finalizo mirando el aumentado sonrojo del de anteojos

El ambiente estaba silencioso, la mayoría de los invitados trataban de no llorar, contuvieron las lágrimas esperando a que el peli-negro dijera sus votos, el muchacho tomo un poco de aire y apretó un poco más las manos de Masaki

\- Hoy, Masaki, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu marido, sino como tu amigo, tu amante y tu confidente. Quiero ser el hombro en el que te apoyes, la roca sobre la que descanses, el compañero de tu vida. Desde este día caminaré junto a ti. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza, así como ayudarte a sobrellevarla de la mejor manera. Prometo entregarte todo lo que tengo cada día desde tu despertar hasta tu último suspiro antes de dormir. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Te amo Masaki, por eso todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad

Masaki no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran al mirar al peli-negro frente a él, la mayoría de los presentes, en especial las mujeres, limpiaban las pocas lagrimas que habían derramado para evitar que su maquillaje se corriera, por otro lado los hombres intentaban contener el llanto, el reverendo los miro y se aclaró la garganta para continuar con la ceremonia

\- Attakai Yoshikawa, ¿aceptas a Masaki Nakamura como tu futuro esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos para toda la eternidad y más allá aunque la muerte los separe?- Dijo el reverendo mirando con atención al de anteojos

\- Acepto.- Dijo decidido el peli-negro.

\- Y tú, Masaki Nakamura, ¿aceptas a Attakai Yoshikawa como tu futuro esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos para toda la eternidad y más allá aunque la muerte los separe?- Reitero la pregunta que le hizo al de orbes oscuros

\- A-Acepto – respondió aun con los ojos llorosos, estaba emocionado, pero no le quedaba duda que quería estar con él por lo que le quedaba de vida

El pequeño Marshall se acercó con el cojincito rojo, donde estaban las argollas de matrimonio, dos hermosas argollas de oro con medio corazón cada una, y que al estar juntos lo formaban por completo, Attakai tomo con cuidado la argolla y la puso en el dedo anular de Masaki, quien después hizo lo mismo, le coloco con cuidado la argolla a Attakai para después mirarse ambos fijamente

\- El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia, a partir de hoy ya no son dos personas que piensan diferente, solamente son una y que lo que Dios ha unido en el cielo, que no lo separe en la tierra el hombre – y tras decir lo único que le quedaba por decir, el de anteojos se acercó despacio a Masaki y le dio un beso, un beso cálido, no muy largo, pero sí que le daba a conocer todo lo que sentía en ese momento

Los aplausos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, muchas de las chicas lloraban emocionadas y los novios en el altar se abrazaban con mucha fuerza antes de que se encaminaran a la salida

 **… Lugar de la recepción…**

Los novios y los invitados ya se encontraban en donde se había decidido seria la recepción de la boda, Masaki estaba sentado al lado de Attakai completamente emocionado, seguía sin creer que al fin estaría junto a él por el resto de su vida, a su lado, en una sillita alta, estaba el bebé que ambos habían adoptado días antes, el pequeño Kenek mordía el guantecito que le habían puesto, suspiro y miro a sus invitados sonriendo, todos hablando amenamente mientras comían el banquete que habían preparado

Miro a Kira pegada a Yokaze quien le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella le hablaba, a Sorato y Benjamín que se comían a besos en un rincón, a Yugata fotografiando a los dos anteriores para chantajearlos más tarde con las fotos, en otro lado vio a Saga molestando a Tetsuya y Taishi y a sus parejas amenazando con cortarles el cabello, Bako se encontraba debajo de una mesa comiendo junto a los más jóvenes, Tami hablaba con Alexander sobre la futura boda entre sus OC, sonrió y sin quererlo comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Attakai lo miro preocupado y acaricio su mejilla

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto con aquella tierna forma de ser que tenía con él

\- Nada, solo estoy muy feliz – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y lo abrazo con fuerza – te amo – susurro en su oído aferrándose más a su espalda y sintiendo en su espalda los brazos de su ahora esposo, sonrío y acomodo la cabeza en el hombro del otro, esperando que faltaran muchos abrazos de esa manera

\- Hora de lanzar el ramo – grito Shiokaze emocionada, llamando la atención de todas las chicas presentes

Masaki se separó de su peli-negro y camino hasta una plataforma que las chicas le habían preparado, se cubrió los ojos y dándoles la espalda lanzo el ramo, las chicas brincaron lo más alto que pudieron, y ni así lo pudieron alcanzar, el ramo de rosas salió volando con fuerza y cayó entre Benjamín y Sorato que miraron a las chicas emocionadas, al parecer aunque no lo quisieran, su boda seria la siguiente…


End file.
